


Horror Pop

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Astrology, Dialog heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kisumi and Ikuya, who both really love astrology read Hiyori's birth chart. Hiyori isn't one to believe in such things, but he gets overwhelmed by Ikuya and Kisumi's readings. Mainly Dialog!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Horror Pop

**Author's Note:**

> I have the Free! Characters charts saved. They're born from 1987-1991. Natsuya being the oldest, Momo being the youngest.  
> This places Hiyori's birthday on 1990/01/20  
> His chart:  
> Aquarius Sun 0º Critical  
> Scorpio Moon 18º  
> Virgo Rising 29º Critical  
> Capricorn Mercury 9º  
> Capricorn Venus 27º rx  
> Sagittarius Mars 23º  
> Cancer Jupiter 2º rx  
> Capricorn Saturn 17º  
> Capricorn Uranus 6º  
> Capricorn Neptune 12º  
> Scorpio Pluto 17º  
> Cancer Chiron 12º rx
> 
> This is based on headcanon me and @SageSprouts have!  
> This fic is 90% Dialog... Have fun!~

"Ne, Tono-kun. What's your sun sign?" Kisumi asks, peering over his laptop, he has his sources ready.

"I dunno, Capricorn or Aquarius," Hiyori says as he sips his latte. He has no idea what his friend is plotting but he's content for now.

"What? You don't know which one? What day were you born?" Kisumi presses on, opening his laptop.

"1990/01/20" The brunette is getting a little annoyed now, will Ikuya save him?

"What time?" Kisumi keeps pressing.

"21:41... Why?" Hiyori's tone is full of sass and he looks to Ikuya for help. Ikuya is oblivious about Hiyori's staring, he's just sipping his overly sweet chocolatey iced coffee.

"Where were you born?" The pink-haired boy was itching for more information.

"Weren't you born in a city near Iwatobi? Not actually in Iwatobi but close?" Ikuya finally interjects but not how Hiyori was hoping for, he looks at Hiyori with puzzled eyes.

"Y-yes? Does Shigino-kun also want my individual number and bank info?" Says Hiyori, causing Kisumi to laugh and Ikuya to nose exhale.

Ikuya peers over to Kisumi's laptop, "Just put in Iwatobi..." And with that being said and with a simple click Kisumi and Ikuya look at Hiyori's birth chart with intensity.

"Aquarius," Ikuya and Kisumi say simultaneously.

"What about it? It's all made up anyway. There's no science to back it up." Hiyori takes another sip.

"Hiyori, don't say that," Ikuya pouts. "Even if that's true, it's fun and cool."

Hiyori's heart skips a beat, he didn't mean to accidentally invalidate Ikuya's feelings. He retracts and decides it's worth a listen, if it'll make Ikuya happy, he's all ears. Really only wanting to listen to make Ikuya happy, he sets aside his pride for the time being...

"Well, let's start with your Sun, it's Aquarius and it's 0 degrees which is a critical degree." Kisumi states. Ikuya nods his head while looking at Kisumi's laptop with conviction.

"Hm? Ikuya can you elaborate on what that means," Hiyori wants to hear what Ikuya has to say.

"Well for a critical sun degree, it's like, you do all you can do but you still fail at things," Ikuya says while looking Hiyori in the soul.

Hiyori laughs a little, "Well, you know me better than the stars." But what Ikuya said was true. Ikuya just knows him enough, the stars have nothing to do with how he's grown up with his friend.

"Well, let Kisumi do the next one, stop doubting it." Ikuya blushes and then sips his drink.

"Sticking with your Sun, your Sun conjuncts Venus." Kisumi starts to explain, "It's an aspect which means you have a great social life. You're more of a lover than a fighter, you prefer peace over conflict... You also like fashion and enjoy arts and fine things."

Hiyori just smiles and says, "That can apply to many people, though all of it is right I think a lot of it applies to you and Ikuya, but I doubt you both have this placement."

Ikuya frowns, "I don't have it in my chart, but it does fit you right?"

"Of course it fits me," Hiyori is nervous, he really doesn't mean to be sarcastic like he is being. He knows Ikuya likes this stuff but he doesn't believe in it... he's trying to bite his tongue. His pride is peeking through.

"Moon in Scorpio," Kisumi squints, "This one fits as well."

"It does, Hiyori is very emotional but doesn't like to show it, that's a typical Scorpio thing. And look at the house it's in, 2nd house. My moon is in the 2nd house too," Ikuya says happily and then takes another sip of his iced coffee.

Hiyori has no idea what Ikuya's really talking about and never knew Ikuya had such a knowledge of these things. He has to ask...

"Ikuya when did you really get into this stuff?" Hiyori's eyebrows twisted in confusion and curiosity.

"I've always liked astrology but a few weeks ago Kisumi made my chart for me and I learned a lot of stuff actually," Ikuya smiled. "My chart makes so much sense and it's super crazy how accurate everything was!"

"What about Moon in 2nd, what even does that mean?" Hiyori humors himself by asking it.

"It's a good placement for self-control, you can easily stop yourself from doing things you know you shouldn't do," Kisumi says simply.

"This placement also likes expensive things... Hiyori... I think that's dead on." Ikuya laughs.

"I do enjoy luxury items but I think every person in the world does," He shrugs off his reading.

"Tono-kun, your coffee order was 1100 yen, I'm happy with my cheap 400 yen order..." The pink-haired boy said with an awkward smile. Damn, that hit hard.

"I get the better ingredients, Ikuya's is similar in price," Hiyori says matter-of-factly.

"Hiyori, you literally paid for my coffee," Ikuya laughs, "My coffee is only high in price because I get extra stuff in it."

"I still stand by what I said," Hiyori says flatly.

"Anyway, Hiyori your rising fits you too," Ikuya states, still laughing.

"Why is that?" Hiyori melts at Ikuya's laughter. He wants him to explain more but Kisumi interjects with his reading.

"Virgos are martyrs and I think you're one," Kisumi sticks his tongue out.

"Hey, now?" Hiyori raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, does Hiyori even know what Aquarius traits are? I think it fits but of course, so does Capricorn... Both are very smart signs. Aquarius' are weird and you even said yourself 'you're weird.'" Ikuya slouches back in his chair Kisumi nods in agreement.

"That applies to you too, Ikuya." Hiyori rests his head on his hands. Hiyori believes Ikuya is highly intelligent but of course, he knows Ikuya has his moments, which makes him endearing. Ikuya makes several typos and he ignores them to not hurt his pride, Ikuya is easy to break. Ikuya's worst subject is Japanese, after all.

"Well, I'm Aquarius Mercury and I also have a Capricorn stellium like you, and that stellium part of it is in my 11th house... so it's probably that."

"Ikuya, can you speak properly?" Hiyori says.

Kisumi laughs and Ikuya blushes, "Well, I-" Ikuya cannot find his words.

"Ikuya, you piled so much on him just now," Kisumi continues to laugh.

"Oi, let's drop it, he'll learn..." Ikuya shushes Kisumi.

Hiyori has to admit, this is rather fun like Ikuya says... Mainly because Ikuya is here. If it was just Kisumi it would be way more awkward.

"Tono-kun," Kisumi says solemnly, "You grew up way too fast didn't you?"

Both Ikuya and Hiyori stop in their tracks. Hiyori's mind is racing about what Kisumi will say next.

"4th house stellium in Capricorn," Kisumi continues, "You grew up really fast and your parents probably didn't pay much attention to you? You also probably had trouble gaining friends as a kid because of it. Did you strive to be something you regret, Tono-kun?"

Hiyori's at a loss for words, Ikuya is one of the only people who know about his childhood neglect... How can Kisumi just guess this from a website?

"I-I mean that can apply to a-anyone?" Hiyori stutters, he's barely keeping his cool, but his stomach was churning at the thought of his childhood being brought up like this of all ways.

"Bingo! It's right!" Kisumi points.

"Yeah, but a lot of children have neglectful parents, this is completely coincidental," Hiyori pouts and takes another sip.

"Oh, Chiron opposite Neptune exactly, the orb is zero," Ikuya says while pointing at Kisumi's laptop.

Kisumi laughs, "We haven't even talked about his other stuff yet?"

"But this one is fitting because he always wants to be one with everyone and everything. He's a peacemaker like we said. Hiyori, do you wish that your reality wasn't so harsh?" The teal haired boy looks up at Hiyori with a questionable face.

"I mean, reality is always harsh." Hiyori shrugs.

"Wow, that was such a Pluto conjunct Moon thing to say, Tono-kun." Kisumi says and shakes his head.

"You're not even talking sense," The brunette huffed.

"Saturn sextile Pluto? Does that suit Tono-kun?" Kisumi speaks softly to Ikuya.

Ikuya nods, and hushly replies, "He's actually pretty competitive so it does fit him."

"You're competitive? I wouldn't really have guessed, you're so tame and calm Tono-kun!" Kisumi looks from Ikuya to Hiyori.

"See how much fits your personality, Hiyori?" Ikuya says and then sips his iced coffee.

"I guess," Hiyori understands Ikuya thinks this is fun and interesting and all that so he throws the rest of his pride out the window, it falls a million stories. He doesn't want to hurt Ikuya's feelings by saying the things he's been saying.

"This placement is so positive, it's one that makes you very determined." Ikuya looks at Hiyori, piercing his soul, "I don't think you have it in you to give up, unlike me, I give up rather easily."

Hiyori tsks, "You don't give up on things, you're very determined too?"

"I mean, certain things I don't feel the need to give up on, like swimming and academics. But you know for so long I gave up on trying to make friends, so I mean things like that," The teal haired boy sheepishly says while rubbing the back of his neck.

Both Hiyori and Kisumi understands what Ikuya means, Hiyori fought desperately to be friends with Ikuya while Ikuya kept his space from him. He did see him as a friend in America but when he came back to Japan his entire views on friendship kept taking a dive downwards... Slowly, he lost what the meanings of 'friend' and 'team' were. It wasn't because he disliked Hiyori or anyone who wanted to be close to him, it's was just his way of protecting himself. Hiyori understood this after they talked things over after their college championship.

To Ikuya, at least back then, friends always abandoned him. So he pushed himself away before people could leave him, he wished he could have been more friendly with Hiyori but he was a coward.

"Tono-kun, do you consider yourself open-minded?" Kisumi pressed on with his reading.

"Yeah, usually," Hiyori has no idea where Kisumi will go with this.

"I think you seem rather intellectual, does that sound right?" Kisumi says, folding his hands.

"Yeah," Hiyori fiddles with his empty cup a bit. He's curious.

"That's basically the two main traits of Mercury opposite Jupiter," Kisumi says. "I think this placement fits you because it also deals with a false sense of self."

Hiyori laughs, "False sense of self?"

Ikuya chimes in, "That's just like him..."

Hiyori is absolutely offended by his statement, "W-What do you mean? Ikuya?"

"Sometimes you're unaware of who you are," Ikuya looks down at his hands, shame running through his body.

Hiyori agrees it does fit him but he was curious about what Ikuya had to say about it, he refuses to ask him further. He knows Ikuya can't say too many bad things about him.

"Usually these things are ego boosters, I'm surprised such harsh things are being said about me, not that you're wrong," Hiyori laughs, hoping his laugh will ease Ikuya's guilt.

It works, Ikuya laughs back, "It's nice to see the bad parts of yourself in it because it feels validating."

"Ascendant square Jupiter, you act tough but you inside you're falling apart," Kisumi says with a wink, "It's well-fitting for Tono-kun."

"Yeah," Ikuya nods intently while staring at Kisumi's laptop.

"You can come off as arrogant so some people," Kisumi adds.

"Probably, he's a 'rich kid' who uses insults as a defense tactic and a coping skill..." Ikuya says still looking at Hiyori's chart on the screen.

Hiyori's face changes several times during their tirade but he sighs and lets his guard down for a bit, "Yeah, I guess... I still try to be nice when I can."

"Of course you can," The teal haired boy shoots up, not meaning to offend Hiyori.

"Ikuya, what about your chart? What fits you?" Hiyori crosses his arms and rests his chin down. Hiyori is curious about what Ikuya has to say about himself.

"Hm, we both have Chiron opposite Neptune, I think that fits me as well, it's also a placement that causes terrifying nightmares which I get quite often," Ikuya explains. "I also have Moon square Mercury which means I have a hard time explaining my emotions and I also doubt what I say at times, it makes me insecure."

"What about a good placement? I wanna hear you compliment yourself," Hiyori pouts and Ikuya blushes.

"Well, let's see... I have Moon trine Saturn which means I am emotionally investing my work, which is my swimming career. Moon is based on emotions, Saturn is a work-oriented planet, a trine is a harmonious aspect which is why it's positive..." Ikuya states.

"Amazing, you learned a lot fast!" Kisumi says, wrapping his arm around Ikuya, "I'm so proud!"

"I wanna hear a negative trait of Shigino-Kun!" Hiyori says, perking up a bit. Kisumi tilts his head, why does Ikuya get to compliment himself and Kisumi has to talk shit about himself?

"Oh~ I have none," The pink-haired boy laughs and looks at his two friends whose faces stare at him with exasperation, "Just kidding, I have Moon square Pluto which means I can be rather compulsive and can be prone to self-destruction... which is true, when I'm down I think the worst thoughts, of course, I never really usually admit to it, except for now..."

Hiyori and Ikuya just nod their heads. Did Kisumi just confess he falls apart easily? Kisumi? The guy who exudes confidence? Is it a show? They both just choose to agree that he has his moments, because it makes Kisumi seem more human, which is nice... No one is perfect.

"Tono-kun how do you feel about astrology? Fun and interesting right?" Kisumi says with absolute grace even after he just spilled all his personal tea.

"It's fun and stuff I guess," He reaches for his bag, "Ikuya, can we go now?"

"Ah, sure. See you Kisumi," Ikuya waves, "The Marron at 7 pm tomorrow, right?"

"Right!~" Kisumi smiles and waves them both off...

Something about telling Ikuya and Hiyori he can be self-destructive felt relieving, maybe it's because he knows those two have so much riding on them as well? Solidarity on self-destruction? More likely to calm the nerves then one thinks...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm keeping up with the Marina Song titles as fic titles... did you notice?  
> ~~  
> Sorry for any mistakes or anything like that fdhfdkjldkjl!!!!


End file.
